


Kemono Wars (Fanfic writer needed)

by Burntuakrisp



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars, けものフレンズ | Kemono Friends (Anime)
Genre: Also where are all the Kemono Friends fanfics, F/F, F/M, Fanfic writers needed, I swear these series could work sooo well, I totally got this idea by watching JobbytheHong, it's so hard to want to express an idea yet no one pays attention to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntuakrisp/pseuds/Burntuakrisp
Summary: (This for my crossover between Kemono Friends x Beast Wars, but once again Iam terrible at fanfics. So here are a few scenarios that I would to one day turn into a fanfic)After the Giant Cerulean was defeated, an unexspected surprise arrives at Japari Park. Two unknown meteors fall out of the Sky, and an everlasting battle is about to emerge.





	Kemono Wars (Fanfic writer needed)

This takes place in my AU where the Maximals and Predacons instead of crashing on prehistoric Earth, they arrive in Japari Park.

This takes place during episode 12 before Kaban left the island.

Like in the Beast Wars series, the Maximals and Predacons both gain alt forms based on animals.

The difference being the Friends of Japari Park (As well as Kaban) assist the Maximals against the Predacons.

With Kaban finding ways to stop the Predacons with her own ways of problem-solving.

I even got some neat ideas on Tumblr by virovac

They made a comment about...

"I’m for this if it means Quickstrike constantly hitting on snake girls and striking out.

And Rattrap corrupting the innocent by teaching them about gambling.

…Anyone else feel the Friends would actually be much less merciful in battle than the Maximals? Tarantulas is going to have a large bounty on their head very quickly.(though given their lack of a unit of currency, it would likely be for PPP backstage passes)."

"He would, I doubt he’d normally go for fleshies but I can totally see him making an exception for snake girls."

I also have some pictures that are centered on the AU

https://burntuakrisp.tumblr.com/image/167739792834  
https://img00.deviantart.net/c904/i/2017/248/0/f/kemono_wars_by_burntuakrisp-dbmi3k1.png  
https://burntuakrisp.tumblr.com/image/167093389434  
https://burntuakrisp.tumblr.com/image/166541669499

At this point, I just want to talk to someone about this crossover, because I feel it leaves so many possibilities.


End file.
